Une étrange Ressemblance
by Kessaku
Summary: InoXDeidara , Pourtant vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils se ressemblent? Quand Ino rencontre Deidara... une impression de déjà vu!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Kessaku

Couple : Ino X Deidara

Attention Spoil : Après la mort d'Asuma !

**

* * *

**

**Chap 1 : Une Rencontre Inattendue**

Il y a peu, mon sensei est mort lors d'une mission contre l'Akatsuki. Après son enterrement, mes coéquipiers et moi avons décidé de le venger. Ainsi, accompagnée de Shikamaru, Chouji, et Kakashi, je partis défier ses assassins.

Pendant le combat, je reste en arrière (j'admets ne pas servir à grand-chose lors de combats comme celui-ci…). Soudain, j'aperçois au loin deux silhouettes, je préviens Kakashi et je suis alors chargée d'aller discrètement vérifier leurs identités accompagnée de Chouji.

Cachés derrière des arbres, nous tentons de ne pas nous faire remarquer. Malheureusement, la « fine » silhouette de Chouji ne se marie pas très bien avec l'épaisseur des arbres. Et…. Non…: « Scrounch », Ce n'est pas possible, ne me dîtes pas que c'est ça : « Scrounch », il ne PEUT pas faire ça ! Je lui murmure tout bas :

Ino : Imbécile ! Mais arrête tout de suite, quelle idée de manger des chips dans un moment pareil !!

Chouji : Tu as dis quelque chose ?

Soudain, je sens une présence devant moi, je retourne lentement ma tête, je lève les yeux, et je le vois. En effet, les deux personnes que nous espionnions sont maintenant juste en face de nous et nous regardent avec des airs de meurtriers. Seulement, la peur n'est pas le seul sentiment qui m'envahit en ce moment, une sensation étrange, une impression de déjà vu. Ce blond, probablement membre de l'Akatsuki (même robe), … un sentiment étrange, je ne sais pas ce que c'est….

Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas fait attention aux kunaïs qu'ils nous avaient mis sous la gorge. Je retrouve mes esprits lorsque l'autre coéquipier adressa la parole au premier :

Tobi : Deidara, ces moins que rien ce sont faits tuer !

Deidara : Tssss, viens Tobi on s'en va, allons prévenir les autres.

S'enfonçant dans la forêt je les perds vite de vue. Prenant, en compte les paroles du prétendu « Tobi », je m'en vais les vérifier. Et oui, rejoins par Naruto, Sakura, Sai et Yamato Shikamaru et Kakashi étaient vainqueurs.

Ino : Amènes-toi Chouji, allons les féliciter et les prévenir de nos nouvelles informations.

De retour à Konoha, je propose à Sakura de dormir chez moi, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, car ce « Deidara » m'intriguait.

**Fin Du Chap 1**

* * *

Dîtes nous ce que vous en pensez svp, pour savoir si ça vaut la peine de continuer même si on a toute notre histoire en tête !

Laissez nous des Reviews !

C'est peut-être court dsl mais on fera plusieurs chapitres!


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Kessaku

Couple : Ino X Deidara

* * *

**Chap 2 : Un sujet embarrassant **

Ayant invité Sakura à passer la nuit chez moi, nous nous retrouvons toutes les 2 chez moi, en pyjama, et je commence à lui parler de ma rencontre avec Deidara :

Ino : Tu sais, j'ai parlé à Kakashi-sensei tout à l'heure de deux membres de l'Akatsuki que nous avions repéré avec Chouji.

Sakura : Oui ??? Et ??

Ino : Eh bien, lorsque le blond est apparu devant moi… J'ai eu… Comment dire une sensation étrange… Comme un pincement au cœur… Je ne sais pas tout à fait comment le décrire.

Sakura : Oulalala Ino ? Aurais-tu remplacé Sasuke ?

Ino (rougissant malgré moi) :… euh… je ne …

Sakura : Quand même, tu aurais pu éviter de choisir quelqu'un de l'Akatsuki, je te rappelle que ce sont les ennemis de Konoha !

Ino : Attends deux secondes, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui, j'ai simplement avoué avoir eu une sensation bizarre. Et puis, je l'ai vu une seule fois, c'est clair ? De toute manière je ne pense même pas le revoir une seconde fois dans toute ma vie !

Sakura : Oui oui, bien sûr je te crois…

Ino (montrant mon poing à Sakura) : Mais oui tu me crois !!

Sakura : Bon, sinon tu sais au moins comment il s'appelle ?

Ino : Euh… J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'appelait Deidara.

Sakura (d'un air étonné): PARDON ???? Tu veux bien répéter s'il te plaît je crois avoir TRES mal entendu !!

Ino: D-E-I-D-A-R-A ! Tu es débile ou quoi ? (se retournant) Espèce de grand front !

Sakura : Pour ton information TRUIE-SAMA, Deidara a enlevé Gaara après l'avoir battu tout en tentant de tuer les habitants du village de Suna simplement pour faire diversion, l'avoir transporté au repère secret de l'Akatsuki et l'avoir tué pour lui prendre le Shukaku. A moins que ce ne soit pas le même Deidara !

Ino : Oui, peut-être que ce n'est pas le même !

Sakura : C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de chance qu'il y ai 2 Deidara, blonds, membres de l'Akatsuki !!

Ino : Pfff, tu ne sers à rien !

Sakura (tendant son poing et paressant très énervée): Et mon poing dans la gueule il te sert à quelque chose ?!

Ino : De toute manière je t'ai dit qu'il ne m'intéressait pas !

Sakura : Si c'était vraiment le cas tu ne m'en aurais pas parlé…

Ino : Oh ! Puis tu m'énerves… En fait, il s'est passé quoi avec Gaara exactement ?

Sakura : Quoi ? Personne ne t'en a parlé ? Tu te fiches de moi?

Ino : Si, si, mais très vaguement… Alors ?

Sakura : Dis plutôt que c'est pour changer de sujet !

Ino : Mais non, aucun rapport. Bon, tu me racontes ??

Sakura : D'accord, d'accord. Alors….

C'est ainsi que nous parlâmes toute la nuit !

Bien que je fusse soulagée d'avoir évité le sujet, je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait si vite, et par l'intermédiaire d'une simple mission d'escorte donnée, quelques jours après, par Tsunade-sama.

**Fin du Chap 2**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Kessaku

Titre : Une étrange ressemblance

Rated : T

Couple : Ino X Deidara

* * *

**Chap 3 : Une mission éprouvante**

Pour notre nouvelle mission de rang C, nous devons escorter un riche commerçant jusqu'au village de Ame no Kuni dans le pays de la pluie.

Durant notre voyage, le riche commerçant nommé Tesuki nous parle de son village et plus particulièrement du bijuu Shibi demeurant dans le corps du jinchuriki du village.

Après quelques jours de marche, on arrive enfin à Ame no Kuni, cependant le village semble perturbé. Tesuki s'affole et court se renseigner auprès des ninjas du village :

Ninja : Deux membres de l'Akatsuki ce sont attaqués au jinchuriki, ils tentent de s'enfuir. Nous sommes peu nombreux et les jounins sont presque tous parti en mission ! Nous n'étions pas préparés et nous sommes incapables de leur faire face, surtout qu'ils ont déjà tué un grand nombre de ninja, le jinchuriki est battu et inconscient, nous ne savons pas quoi faire !

Tesuki, l'air apeuré, se retourne vers nous :

Tesuki : S'il vous plaît nous avons besoin d'aide, je sais que ce n'est pas votre mission mais nous rajouterons l'argent nécessaire, n'importe quelle aide est la bienvenue !

Shikamaru : C'est assez chiant mais … je crois que nous n'avons pas le chois, on ne peut pas laisser l'Akatsuki obtenir un bijuu de plus.

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'endroit indiqué par le ninja, et je découvre avec stupeur de qui il s'agissait ! Moi qui ne pensais jamais les revoir, je me retrouve une fois de plus confrontée à Deidara et Tobi.

Cette sensation étrange me revient, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser, le combat commence ! Bien que nous soyons alliés avec des dizaines de ninjas du village, le style de combat de Deidara, des bombes, blesse plusieurs personnes à chaque attaque. Mon devoir n'est alors plus de combattre, mais de donner les premiers soins aux blessés.

Le combat est rude pour mes deux coéquipiers. D'un côté Chouji se bat difficilement contre Tobi, de l'autre Shikamaru tente tant bien que mal de placer son Kage mane no Jutsu contre Deidara.

Soudain, celui-ci lance de front une bombe à Shikamaru qui l'évite. Seulement ce-dernier n'avait pas remarqué la petite bombe araignée arrivant derrière lui, je tente de le prévenir :

Ino : SHIKAMARU DERRIERE TOI !

Sans le vouloir j'attire ainsi l'attention de Deidara qui semble me fixer d'un air étonné. Shikamaru profite de cette faille, dégage la petite bête et….

Shikamaru: KAGE MANE NO JUTSU!

Je n'arrive pas à le croire, il a réussit ! Mais c'est génial !

Deidara reprenant ses esprits, demande de l'aide à Tobi qui s'empresse de se débarrasser de Chouji en lui portant le coup de grâce. Alors que Shikamaru tente son étranglement de l'ombre, Tobi le frappe à la tête. Le Kage mane no jutsu est rompu et Deidara libéré. Je me hâte près de Shikamaru avant qu'il ne l'achève. Quelle fut ma surprise lorsqu'il s'arrêta subitement à ma vue. Il m'attrape, je me retrouve alors ligotée sur un grand oiseau d'argile entourée de Deidara, Tobi, et le jinchuriki inconscient. Deidara, s'adressant aux villageois, déclare :

Deidara : SI QUELQU'UN ESSAYE DE NOUS SUIVRE, VOUS AUREZ UNE MORT DE PLUS SUR LA CONSCIENCE !!

A peine ai-je réalisé la situation que nous sommes déjà loin du village.

**Fin du Chap 3**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Kessaku

Titre : Une étrange ressemblance

Rated : T

Couple : Ino X Deidara

Juste pour prévenir shibi n'est pas un nom de pokemon lol « Shi » veut dire 4 donc shibi c'est le démon à 4 queues, on aurait aussi pu prendre Yonbi (« Yon » 4) pour le démon à 4 queues, on a hésité mais de toute façon ça revient au même.

Sinon, nous allons essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs maintenant donc nous sommes désolées si la longueur des autres chapitres ne vous a pas plus.

Voilà, bonne lecture ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

**Chap 4 : Le voyage**

Je suis donc sur ce grand oiseau d'argile me questionnant sur mon futur sort : Que vais-je devenir ? Où m'emmènent-ils ? Vais-je mourir aujourd'hui ?

Cependant, la dispute des deux hommes m'intrigue, j'écoute attentivement :

Tobi : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête exactement ?? Quelle idée d'avoir emporté cette fille inutile avec nous ?

J'essaye tout de même de rester calme, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été si inutile que ça après tout, et non ce n'est pas de l'auto-persuasion.

Deidara : Lâche-moi imbécile, j'ai trouvé que ça comme solution pour les empêcher de nous suivre d'avantage.

Tobi : Je dirais plutôt que tu as empiré la situation ! Déjà, ses coéquipiers sont des ninjas de Konoha, ils vont donc faire tout leur possible pour la retrouver, ils sont tous comme ça là-bas. Ensuite, elle peut très bien profiter de la situation pour retenir le chemin menant à notre repère théoriquement secret ! Tues-la ou lâches-la ici !

Deidara : euh…

Tobi : Bon eh bien si tu refuses de le faire je vais m'en occuper à ta place !

Ino : Attendez, attendez, on peut toujours discuter non ?

Tobi : Non, ça ira, je préfère te tuer sur place !

Deidara : Arrêtes-toi on peut tout simplement lui bander les yeux.

Tobi : Tu as de la fièvre ? He ho !! T'es un membre de l'Akatsuki ! C'est quoi cette fausse pitié que tu nous fais ?? Bon faisons une pause 2 minutes histoire de te remettre les idées en place, de toute manière j'avais faim, tuer ça creuse.

Sans que je ne puisse placer un mot, ce qui n'était pas non plus conseillé, nous étions déjà arrêtés. Alors qu'ils mangent tranquillement, tout en évitant de penser à mon ventre qui gargouille, je regarde attentivement les environs. Manque de bol, tous les rochers et les arbres se ressemblent. En gros, s'ils me laissent ici, je suis perdue à jamais, et s'ils m'emmènent avec eux j'ai beaucoup de chances de mourir. Eh bien quelle journée ! Tout ça pour une mission d'escorte ! Et en plus de ça je suis toujours attachée !

Ne réussissant pas à me repérer dans cet endroit désert, je porte mon attention sur les personnes qui m'accompagnent. Cependant, la conversation ressemble à peut près à ça :

Deidara :….

Tobi :…

J'imagine que l'amitié n'est pas aux beaux fixes dans l'Akatsuki. A côté, le jinchuriki ne parle pas beaucoup non plus, en effet il est toujours inconscient.

Ino : Excusez-moi …

Les deux membres de l'organisation se tournent vers moi d'un air…. Peu sympathique.

Ino : Euh… Eh bien… le jinchuriki est inconscient depuis toute à l'heure… je me disais que…euh… il faudrait peut-être le soigner non ? Ou bien au moins lui donner les premiers soins non ?

Deidara : Tu sais, guérit ou pas il en a plus pour longtemps à vivre.

Ino : Mais, s'il meurt avant votre arrivée, le bijuu meurt aussi non ?

Deidara : C'est vrai… tu n'as pas tout à fait tort (il se retourne vers Tobi). Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?? S'il meurt on est dans la merde faut l'avouer…

Tobi : Elle est peut-être pas complètement inutile alors cette petite !

Ino (tout doucement) : Eh bien... C'est déjà ça !

Je me précipite alors vers le jinchuriki, son pouls est très faible, de plus il possède de nombreuses blessures suite à son combat contre Deidara et Tobi. Je tente un jutsu médical, son pouls s'accélère petit à petit et le jeune homme reprend peu à peu connaissance. Il ouvre les yeux difficilement, cela me rassure, cependant il est encore trop faible pour parler.

Deidara : Eh arrêtes-toi il ne faut pas qu'il aille trop bien non plus ! On perdrait en crédibilité au repère !

Tobi : A enfin, tu reviens à toi Deidara ! Ta fièvre a baissé. Et sinon, que fait-on d'elle ?

Deidara : Je ne sais pas, je propose qu'on s'arrête ici pour la nuit il est déjà tard on reprendra la route demain, de toute façon elle ne risque pas d'aller très loin, et une tentative de fuite nous réveillera forcément.

Tobi : De toute manière si elle part on s'en fout !

On installe alors deux tentes, les unes à côté des autres, et on se dispose de telle façon qu'un membre de l'Akatsuki soit avec l'un des otages. Epuisée, je m'endors avant même de me demander quelle sera la personne avec qui je partagerai ma tente.

Au milieu de la nuit, je m'éveille et je remarque avec surprise que personne ne dort à côté de moi. Curieuse, je sors, je regarde dans les environs et je vois, assis sur un rocher, mon compagnon de tente : Deidara. Je m'approche lentement, il a retiré son manteau ce qui lui donne un air un peu moins meurtrier. Alors qu'il regarde paisiblement les étoiles, je m'assois à ses côtés.

Ino : Vous…. Ne dormez pas ?

Deidara : Je n'arrive pas à dormir et … au moins comme ça je peux monter la garde :) . Et toi que t'arrive-t-il ?

Ino : J'étais étonnée de ne voir personne, et je voulais savoir avec qui je devais partager ma tente … mais dîtes-moi … pourquoi m'avez-vous prise en otage ? Je ne sers pas beaucoup et … Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi ?

Deidara : Eh bien … comment dire sur le coup j'ai été étonné de te revoir et … en fait c'est surtout que … quand je t'ai vu j'ai eu une sensation bizarre, tu vas trouver ça étrange mais, je ne sais pas … comme si je t'avais déjà vu il y a longtemps… Mais bon, bref… En fait quel est ton nom ?

Malgré moi je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et être à ses côtés me rend nerveuse.

Ino : Oui, c'est vrai… moi c'est Ino du village de Konoha ! Et vous, c'est Deidara c'est ça ?

Deidara : C'est bon tu peux me tutoyer ! Et oui !

Ino : Et si je peux juste te poser une question assez délicate… Pourquoi as-tu décidé de rentrer dans l'Akatsuki ?

Deidara : Oula ! C'est une longue histoire… eh bien

Et nous parlâmes ainsi toute la fin de la nuit, je découvrais un Deidara beaucoup plus gentil et sociable que les apparences laissaient croire. Il souriait, je me sentais toute chose mais en même temps je me sentais bien près de lui et nous nous rapprochions peu à peu.

Le lendemain, nous nous apprêtons à partir lorsque Deidara nous arrête :

Deidara : Tobi, part devant avec mon chef-d'œuvre (l'oiseau d'argile) et le jinchuriki je te rejoins très vite au repère, j'accompagne seulement Ino vers une route menant facilement à Konoha. Après tout elle ne sait rien sur notre repère, ce serait risqué de la garder plus longtemps avec nous, sachant que plus on la gardera plus on prendra le risque que quelqu'un la recherche et donc nous suive. Et puis … même si le jinchuriki est maintenant conscient il est toujours bien trop faible pour tenter toute contre attaque.

Tobi : Je ne te comprends pas, ça serait beaucoup plus simple de la tuer mais si ça peut te faire plaisir pourquoi pas !

Deidara : Bon écoute, je trouve que pour un petit nouveau tu as la langue bien pendue. Je t'ai déjà dit de te taire. Imbécile, gardes toi de me juger alors que tu n'es même pas à mon niveau !

Je ne comprends pas bien les réactions de Deidara. De plus, je supporte mal l'idée de laisser ce jeune jinchuriki se faire tuer. Cependant, il est clair que je n'ai aucune chance contre eux et que toute discussion sur ce sujet serait vaine.

Je pars donc accompagnée de Deidara et d'un de ses nouveaux « chef-d'œuvre », et oui un autre oiseau, dans une direction opposée à celle de son coéquipier.

Sur la route vers le village de Konoha, nous parlons longuement, bien qu'il évite beaucoup de parler de lui. Je pense de toute manière qu'il m'en a déjà trop dit hier.

Arrivés sur un sentier de ma connaissance, je m'apprête à lui dire au revoir, et cela malgré mes sentiments et cette sensation toujours présente :

Ino : Bon eh bien, merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. J'avoue qu'avoir été enlevée m'a au début apeurée mais au final, je pense que ça en valait la peine…

Sans dire un mot, il m'embrasse doucement sur la joue puis sur les lèvres et disparaît.

Je reste un certains temps abasourdie, pensive, et heureuse à la fois. Pourtant, quelque chose me dit que ce bonheur ne durera pas aussi longtemps que je le voudrais. Il me sera également difficile de le revoir, puisque j'ignore où le trouver…

**Fin du Chap 4**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Kessaku

Titre : Une étrange ressemblance

Couple : Ino X Deidara

Hey ! Merci pour les reviews !

Nous tenons aussi à préciser que nous sommes 2, ne croyez pas que lorsqu'on dit « on » c'est quelqu'un qui parle de lui à la 3ème personne … :)

Sinon nous sommes désolées pour le OOC très marqué, mais bon … en même temps ce n'est pas très évident pour nous de les rapprocher on ne peut pas dire qu'ils auraient pu se plaire dans la réalité ! Ils se seraient plutôt tapés dessus !

* * *

**Chap 5 : Une nouvelle inquiétante**

Je me dépêche d'aller au bureau de Tsunade-sama afin de l'informer de mon retour et du déroulement de la mission « réussie », (après tout nous avons ramené Tesuki sans problème dans son village) bien que Shikamaru et Chouji l'ont sûrement déjà fait.

Je frappe à la porte, j'entre et à ma plus grande surprise je vois une tornade rose se diriger vers moi :

Sakura : NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS DE ME FAIRE UNE PEUR PAREIL !!!! IMBECILE, ça fait des jours que vous êtes partis pour votre mission à Ame No Kuni, une simple mission d'escorte !!! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour prendre autant de temps ?!

Tsunade : Calme-toi Sakura, laisses Ino respirer. Allez ! Retire tes mains de son cou !

Sakura :…

Tsunade : Bon Ino, Où sont Shikamaru et Chouji ? Et la mission ?? Réussie ? Je n'ai étonnement reçu aucune nouvelle du village !

Ino : … ???? Pardon ? Shikamaru ? Chouji ? Mais …. Ils devraient être rentrés depuis déjà quelques temps !

Tsunade : Mais non ! Ils ne sont pas rentrés ! De quoi parles-tu, vous ne deviez pas être ensemble pour cette mission ?

Je lui raconte alors toute l'histoire (en évitant de parler de mes rapports avec Deidara, criminel de rang S). Le doute survient alors… Où sont passés Shikamaru et Chouji ??? De plus, bien que la mission ait été une réussite, Konoha n'avait reçu aucun message d'Ame No Kuni l'affirmant. Tsunade envoie en conséquence un oiseau messager en direction du pays de la pluie.

Deux jours après cela, nous n'avons toujours reçu aucune nouvelle. L'inquiétude est alors présente et je suis chargée d'une nouvelle mission. Je me rends au bureau de l'Hokage afin d'en connaître les détails et plus particulièrement mes nouveaux coéquipiers (il faut avouer que l'équipe 10 manque de ses membres, morts ou portés disparus).

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte lorsque j'entends une voix venant de l'intérieur :

Kiba : Yahooooooo c'est parti Akamaru !

Non …. Ne me dîtes pas que c'est cette équipe là !

J'ouvre, j'entre, je constate : je suis maudite ! Voici donc ma nouvelle équipe composée d'un surexcité du même type que Naruto, une fille ennuyeuse à mourir, et d'un mec qui me fait peur et en plus qui manie des insectes (le pire) !

Tsunade : Tiens ! Ino ! Nous t'attendions, voici tes nouveaux coéquipiers de l'équipe 8 soit Kiba avec Akamaru, Hinata et Shino ! Comme je leur ai dit à l'instant votre mission consiste à vous rendre prudemment et rapidement à Ame No Kuni où vous vous informerez de la situation actuelle du village et vous essayerez de retrouver Shikamaru et Chouji ou du moins vous vous renseignerez de leur emplacement, de ce qu'ils ont fait bref faîtes du mieux que vous le pourrez !

Ensemble : OK !

Tsunade : De plus, je nomme Aburame Shino comme leader de l'équipe. Cependant, Ino, tu te chargeras de les guider jusqu'à Ame No Kuni !

Shino : Très bien !

Nous prenons chacun nos affaires de voyage et nous nous retrouvons peu de temps après à la porte du village.

Ino : Très bien ! ALLONS-Y !!!

Shino : Ino, JE suis le leader de l'équipe, donc JE commande ici…. Allons-y !

Bien que je ne sois pas sûre de pouvoir tenir pendant tout le voyage avec ces trois personnes, nous partons pour Ame No Kuni dans la joie et la bonne humeur (je préfère me dire que tout va bien et oublier les paroles de Shino)!

Après une longue journée de marche, Shino propose de nous arrêter pour la nuit. Nous montons les tentes et je me retrouve alors dans la même que Hinata. Seulement, alors que je commençais à m'endormir, Hinata qui était dans la vie de tous les jours si calme et silencieuse ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler pendant son sommeil. Au bout d'un certains temps, j'abandonne l'idée de dormir et je sors prendre l'air. Je me retrouve devant un paisible lac entouré de belles lucioles. Je m'assoie dans l'herbe et je contemple ce beau paysage tout en repensant à la nuit passée en compagnie de Deidara. Ainsi, sous ces douces pensées je m'endors doucement succombant à la fatigue de ces derniers jours.

Le lendemain matin je m'éveille. Je me lève et déterminée à retrouver mes meilleurs amis, je m'empresse d'aller réveiller les autres. Je commence par Hinata qui me déconseille d'en faire de même pour Shino et Kiba. Seulement je suis têtue et trop tarder m'agace de plus en plus. Je m'approche de la tente et à peine l'ai-je ouverte que je sens quelque chose qui me chatouille, je regarde mes pieds et je vois avec stupeur des insectes monter sur moi petit à petit.

Ino : HAAAAAAAAAA QUELLE HORREUR ! DEGAGEZ !!!! NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !

Hinata : calmes-toi Ino, ce n'est rien !

Shino : Je t'avais prévenu Ino, JE suis le leader, en conséquence, JE choisis le moment où je me réveille !

Je n'en peux plus ! Et pour rajouter une couche Kiba ne peut pas s'empêcher de sauter partout avec Akamaru dès le matin !

Kiba : Yahooooooo ! Et alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez, allons manger et retrouver le flemmard et le gros!

Après manger nous nous remettons donc en route et nous arrivons quelques heures plus tard à Ame No Kuni. A la porte du village nous nous présentons et nous demandons la direction du bureau du Kage. Un ninja nous accompagne alors et traversant le village je constate que les dommages sont importants et que la confusion est toujours présente.

Arrivés nous rentrons dans le bureau du Kage qui nous accueille chaleureusement malgré ses occupations. Nous sollicitons des explications concernant leur absence de réponse aux messages envoyés par l'Hokage. Il réplique alors que la situation du village étant perturbée à la suite de l'attaque de l'Akatsuki, il n'a pu prendre le temps de répondre. Je tente ensuite de m'informer sur mes camarades :

Ino : Euh… Excusez-moi, à propos de …

Shino : Non, Ino ! C'est moi qui parle car JE …

Ino : Oui je sais je sais tu es le leader …..

Shino : Kage-sama, auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous indiquer la position de nos camarades Nara Shikamaru et Akimichi Chouji ?

Kage : Certainement ! Après avoir récupéré quelques jours, vos compagnons sont partis hier accompagnés de deux de nos ninjas rechercher une kunoichi de Konoha et notre jinchuriki enlevés par l'Akatsuki.

**Fin du Chap 5**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Kessaku

Titre : Une étrange ressemblance

Couple : Ino X Deidara

Hey ! On voudrait remercier tous ceux qui nous ont laissé des reviews en espérant que la suite vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser d'autres reviews :) !

* * *

**Chap 6 : A la recherche de l'Equipe 10**

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre, Shikamaru et Chouji seraient partis à ma recherche et se dirigent vers le repère de l'Akatsuki ! J'ai été égoïste, alors que je me préoccupais uniquement de mes petites histoires avec Deidara, eux, mes meilleurs amis étaient morts d'inquiétude pour moi et risquent même leur vie pour me retrouver !

Kiba : Euh …. Sans vouloir briser le silence …. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Ino : Ba quelle question ! On va les chercher et vite à l'heure qu'il est ils ne doivent plus être très loin du repère !

Kiba : Je suis d'accord on ne peut pas les laisser tomber !

Kage : Très bien. Un espion de notre village les avaient suivis au moment de l'enlèvement, il vous guidera, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a indiqué la route à vos deux compagnons. Cependant, de peur de ce faire repérer, il n'a pas trop approché le repère… Arrivés à un certains point vous devrez vous débrouiller seuls pour retrouver vos amis.

Kiba : Ce n'est pas un problème Akamaru et moi avons un très bon flair, on les retrouvera à leur odeur !

Shino : Bon, je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, merci encore !

Nous nous retrouvons peu de temps après à la porte du village d'Ame No Kuni à attendre l'espion en question. Il arrive enfin ! Mais étonnement cette personne nommée Supai est en fait une jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts toute vêtue de noir. Nous nous mettons donc rapidement en route vers le repère de l'Akatsuki où nous espérons retrouver sains et saufs Shikamaru et Chouji.

Alors que nous sautions d'arbre en arbre vers la direction indiquée, Supai se met à mon niveau et me parle discrètement :

Supai : Ino, tu t'inquiètes pour tes camarades ?

Ino : Bah bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi cette question ?

Supai : Est-ce que tu n'espères pas plutôt revoir Deidara en te dirigeant vers l'Akatsuki ?

J'avoue qu'elle me fait un peu douter… Mais je préfère le nier et je réponds passivement :

Ino : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Supai : Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Je t'ai vu Ino ! Tu ne t'en doutais pas mais j'étais là, j'espionnais vos moindres faits et gestes ! Je sais que vous avez parlé toute la nuit et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous avez fait après vous être séparé de Tobi et de Chigai, le jinchuriki.

Ino : Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, et pour votre information il ne s'est rien passé entre Deidara et moi. De plus, si je suis ici c'est uniquement pour retrouver Shikamaru et Chouji qui sont très importants pour moi !

Supai : On va dire que je te crois mais je te conseille fortement d'éviter de fréquenter des personnes qui pourraient t'attirer de gros problèmes avec ton village et compromettre l'honneur de ta famille mais également risquer ta propre vie. Tâche de t'en souvenir !

Elle s'écarte alors de moi me laissant seule avec mes pensées quelque peu perturbées.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Supai s'arrête brusquement :

Supai : Le repère ne doit plus être bien loin, sur ceux je vous quitte à partir de ce point.

Elle disparaît alors dans la forêt.

Ensuite guidés par Akamaru et Kiba, nous nous retrouvons rapidement dans un endroit désert principalement constitué de roches. La pluie tombe brusquement, l'odeur est perdue. Kiba nous stoppe, nous ne savons plus où aller :

Kiba : Et merde ! Il fallait vraiment que ça arrive à un moment pareil !

Shino : Calme toi Kiba on va trouver une solution ! Hinata…

Hinata : Ok ! BYAKUGAN !

Hinata scrute alors les environs, nous attendons nerveusement sa réponse.

Hinata : Mon dieu ! Il y a quatre corps inanimés là-bas ! Ce doit être eux!

Nous avançons prudemment vers la direction indiquée. Il ne semble pas y avoir de piège.

Ino : SHIKAMARU ! CHOUJI !

Je me précipite sur eux !

Hinata : Ino ! Il faut les soigner sur le champ, Shikamaru et Chouji sont grièvement blessés et manquent fortement de chakra ! Cependant, je crains que les deux autres ninjas ne soient déjà morts…

Je leur donne rapidement les premiers soins. Puis nous décidons de nous éloigner de cet endroit sinistre et dangereux. Akamaru prend alors Chouji sur son dos tandis que Kiba et Shino passant chacun un bras de Shikamaru autour de leurs cous l'aident à se déplacer. Ils avancent, mais je reste en retrait…. Je sens une présence, je me retourne, et j'aperçois Deidara caché derrière un rocher et ne montrant que la moitié de son visage. Hinata, trop paniquée en voyant les corps de nos amis n'a pas dû s'en rendre compte. Nous échangeons discrètement un sourire et n'osant pas l'approcher, je rejoins mes amis. En effet, les paroles de Supai me hantent encore.

Nous retournons dans la forêt, nous nous posons quelques temps afin de permettre aux blesser de se reposer et d'aller mieux. Nous les installons donc dans les deux tentes dont nous disposons. En attendant que mes deux coéquipiers récupèrent, je m'en vais me promener pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'est passé. De plus, j'ai l'étrange sensation que l'on nous observe et je voudrais vérifier cela.

Je marche alors au milieu des arbres quand soudain j'aperçois une ombre au loin. Je m'approche et je reconnais cette silhouette, c'est Deidara. Je m'avance vers lui et il en fait de même. Et sans dire un mot, nous nous embrassons tendrement. Il me prend ensuite par la taille et m'emmène un peu plus profondément dans la forêt. Dans ces conditions, nous nous attardons dans un endroit magnifique, luxuriant de fleurs autour d'un petit ruisseau. Nous nous asseyons l'un à côté de l'autre, puis, il prend un kunai, coupe la tige d'une fleur et me la met doucement dans les cheveux avec un léger sourire. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, je suis aux anges. Je n'avais jamais ressentie cela auparavant. Je murmure alors :

Ino : Merci…

L'ambiance est si romantique, je ferme les yeux et je savoure ce moment tout en espérant que le temps s'arrête.

Il me fait relever la tête et m'embrasse amoureusement dans le cou. Je lui caresse la joue et l'embrasse passionnément sur les lèvres. Puis, tout se brise, je me rends compte que l'heure tourne.

Ino : Deidara… je dois te laisser et aller retrouver les autres…

Deidara : Très bien… j'espère tout de même te revoir.

Ino : Moi aussi, et excuse-moi encore.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et je me dirige à contre cœur vers le campement.

Lorsque je rentre, on m'annonce que Chouji va très mal, je tente de le soigner mais il n'y a rien à faire, seule Tsunade y pourrait quelque chose. Malgré l'heure tardive, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji et moi rentrons le plus vite possible à Konoha tandis que Shino, Hinata et Shikamaru avanceront plus lentement suite aux blessures de ce-dernier.

Nous arrivons et nous nous hâtons de prévenir Tsunade qui s'empresse de faire du mieux qu'elle peut pour sauver Chouji. Après de longues heures d'attentes devant la salle d'opération, Tsunade nous annonce que sa vie n'est plus en danger. Cependant, de longues semaines de convalescences seront nécessaires avant de reprendre les missions.

Je rentre chez moi, prends une douche bien méritée puis m'écroule sur mon lit.

Le lendemain, Shikamaru, Shino et Hinata sont de retour, Shikamaru est soigné plus en détails et se retrouve à l'hôpital pour quelques jours.

Je m'en vais rendre visite à mes deux compagnons et je parle plus longuement avec Shikamaru plus apte à parler :

Ino : Alors ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Shikamaru : Beaucoup mieux merci, mais ça a été galère et tout ça pour rien … Alalah !

Ino : Excusez-moi … mais en tous les cas je tiens vraiment à vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour moi, ça ma vraiment touché !

Shikamaru : C'est normal, on s'inquiétait après tout ! Mais ces types sont vraiment balèzes !

Ino : Qui donc ?

Shikamaru : Les mecs de l'Akatsuki là … ceux de la dernière fois euh… Tobi et Deidara je crois !

Cette information me refroidit fortement. Dans le fond, ce n'est pas très étonnant, c'est un membre de l'Akatsuki… après tout je le savais, c'est juste que je fermais volontairement les yeux….

Sortie de ma visite je me dirige vers notre terrain d'entrainement pour méditer de tout cela. Je regarde une nouvelle fois la fleur de Deidara que j'avais gardé précieusement. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi doux et charmant à mes côtés pouvait se transformer en être cruel et méprisable avec mes meilleurs amis ?

**Fin du Chap 6**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Kessaku

Titre : Une étrange ressemblance

Couple : Ino X Deidara

:) Salut tout le monde ! Bon le dernier chapitre de Naruto (353) nous a un peu cassé notre fan fic mais bon, on va dire qu'on a rien vu et qu'on continue dans cette direction ! Dsl !

* * *

**Chap 7 : Mortelle Découverte**

Mes partenaires étant toujours en convalescence, Tsunade me permet quelques jours de congés. J'aide donc ma mère à ranger de vieux cartons situés dans le grenier. Alors que je déballe l'un d'eux, je découvre une vieille photo toute poussiéreuse. Je l'essuie avec un chiffon puis la regarde plus attentivement. Trois personnes toutes blondes étaient sur la photo : je reconnais ma mère plus jeune mais l'homme et le petit garçon à côté d'elle me sont inconnus. Je descends les escaliers et je retrouve ma mère dans le salon :

Ino : Maman ! J'ai trouvé cette vieille photo dans le grenier ! Je t'ai reconnu mais les deux autres personnes ne me disent rien, c'est de la famille, des amis ??

Mme Yamanaka : Oh oui… euh…. Je l'avais complètement oubliée… mais ce n'est rien d'important, tu peux la jeter.

Ino : Maman !

Mme Y : Oui ?

Ino : Tu mens ! Bon ! Raconte-moi la vérité c'est qui cet homme ? Et le petit garçon à côté ?

Mme Y : Eh bien, tu vois ... Ce n'est pas aussi simple…

Ino : Tu aurais connu quelqu'un avant Papa ?

Mme Y : Oui, d'accord c'est vrai mais… ne lui dit rien s'il te plaît…

Ino : D'accord mais seulement si tu me raconte !!!

Mme Y : Pff, toi et ton chantage affectif !! Ok, tu l'auras voulu ! Alors voilà, quand j'étais plus jeune je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme du village d'Iwa que j'avais rencontré lors d'une mission, c'est cet homme sur la photo, il s'appelait Kuchi. Et, j'ai donné naissance à cet adorable petit garçon. Son père voulait faire de lui un grand ninja et décida de l'emmener avec lui au village d'Iwa. Pendant des années je n'eus plus aucunes nouvelles d'eux.

Ino : Et… Sais-tu ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

Mme Y : Vaguement, seulement, on m'a appris il y a quelques années que mon fils avait tué son père….

Je suis à la fois choquée et émue, je viens d'apprendre que j'ai un demi-frère mais il a tué son père ! Je ne sais trop comment réagir alors je dis la première chose qu'il me passe par la tête :

Ino : Et comment s'appelle mon…. Demi-frère ?

Mme Y : Deidara !

Bouleversée par cette nouvelle, je m'effondre repensant à tous les moments passés avec Deidara ! Cette sensation, je comprends ce que c'est maintenant, rien à voir avec le coup de foudre, je revoyais tout simplement ma mère à travers lui et c'était sûrement pareil pour lui aussi ! Je dois le retrouver, lui parler même si je ne sais pas exactement quoi lui dire, je dois le absolument le revoir !

J'ouvre les yeux, ils sont remplis de larmes, je suis allongée sur le canapé, ma mère est assise à côte de moi.

Mme Y : Ino ! Ino ! Ca va ?? Ma chérie, je suis désolée de t'avoir embêté avec toutes mes histoires ! Mais c'est du passé tout ça ne t'en fais pas s'il te plaît n'y penses plus !

Ino : ….

Je ne savais pas quoi dire ! Je n'ose pas lui dire la vérité….

Ino : Euh… Maman, je sors ! Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! A plus tard je t'aime Maman!

Je me dirige vers la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Je frappe à la porte, on me répond :

Mme Haruno : Bonjour Ino ! Comment vas-tu ?

Ino : Bonjour ! Bien bien merci, dîtes-moi est-ce que Sakura est ici ??

Mme H : Oh non désolé elle est partie en mission très tôt ce matin avec Naruto, Kakashi et Sai.

Ino : D'accord, bonne soirée au revoir !

Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Troublée, je décide d'aller seule à la rencontre de mon « frère ».

Afin de connaître l'emplacement exact du repère, je m'en vais fouiller dans les papiers de Tsunade, un coup de chance quel ne soit pas à son bureau ! Cet endroit devrait pouvoir se trouver dans le rapport de Shikamaru et Chouji et avec un peu de veine je réussirai à me rappeler un peu du chemin.

Arrivée au bureau, il est fermé … logique ! Cependant, une fenêtre est restée ouverte, comme toujours, mauvaise habitude de l'Hokage. Je rentre alors discrètement par celle-ci, fouille dans ses papiers à la recherche du rapport et de quelques autres informations sur l'Akatsuki !

Ino : OUAI ! Je l'ai trouvé, je le lirai plus tard cherchons encore un peu….

Je le place dans une de mes poches, et je continue mes recherches.

Jiraya : Ce n'est pas bien de fouiller dans les affaires des autres Yamanaka Ino !

Je sursaute et je me retourne vers le sannin préféré de l'Hokage, qui est entré comme toujours par la fenêtre !

Ino : Euh eh bien, ce n'est rien…

Je tente de cacher les papiers que j'ai en mains derrière mon dos.

Jiraya : Ino ! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot comme Naruto ! Bon ! Montres moi ça.

Je lui tends toute tremblante ce que je tiens dans mes mains.

Jiraya : L'AKATSUKI ! Pourquoi cherches-tu des informations sur eux ?? Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ça ! Il vaut mieux ne pas être dans leurs pattes et je t'interdis de tenter quoi que ce soit seule les concernant ! Promets-moi de ne rien faire de stupide Ino, je ne te laisserai pas y aller de toute façon ! Rentres chez toi maintenant ! Il se fait tard en plus !

Ino : Je vous le promets, je ne tenterai rien ….

Je pars alors de cet endroit et me dirige vers le terrain d'entraînement pour réfléchir.

Je m'assois par terre et je me souviens, j'ai toujours le rapport de Shikamaru et Chouji dans ma poche ! Jiraya n'a pas dû sans apercevoir. Je déplie la feuille et je la lie.

Peut-être suis-je folle, mais…. Je dois le revoir, au moins lui parler une dernière fois. Seulement équipée de ma feuille, ne voulant pas repasser par chez et profitant de la nuit je pars en douce en direction du repère de l'Akatsuki.

Je voyage pendant toute la nuit et j'arrive vers 12h crevée et affamée devant le repère. Je crois bien avoir été repérée puisque Deidara apparaît aussitôt. Epuisée et heureuse de le voir je me jette dans ses bras !

Deidara : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ino ? Que fais-tu là ça ne va pas ?

Ino : Deidara, je dois te parler c'est très important !

Deidara : Eh bien vas-y je t'écoute mais fais vite sinon les autres vont rappliquer !

Ino : Tu sais … cette impression bizarre que nous avons tous les deux eu en nous rencontrant. Je sais ce que c'est et ce n'est pas ce que nous pensions…

Deidara : Mais où veux-tu en venir ?? Je comprends pas…

Ino : Tu… ne trouves pas que …. Enfin…. Nous nous ressemblons ?

Deidara : Comment ?

Ino : Ecoute, autant te le dire tout de suite, nous avons la même mère, et nous sommes donc frères et sœurs !

Deidara : Quoi ?... Mais tu délires ! C'est pas possible ! Je … tu … enfin … nous …

Ino : Je te jure que je ne mens pas et que je ne le savais encore la dernière fois que je t'ai vu !

Deidara reste bouche-bée et se défait de mon étreinte.

Ino : Sérieusement Deidara, viens revivre avec nous, arrêtes l'Akatsuki, viens avec moi je t'en prie !

Deidara : Euh … Ino … je ne …

Soudain, je sens un kunai pointer sous ma gorge, une présence derrière moi.

Tobi : Tu nous as déjà causé trop de problèmes !

**Et c'est ainsi que, sous les yeux impuissants de Deidara, Tobi mit fin aux jours de notre héroïne !**

**! FIN !**

* * *

Laissez nous vos reviews !!! 


End file.
